


巨匠和太太的日常之山神和女巫

by SophiaGrass



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: *幫可愛的何年も 何十年も太太發的*偽現實日常向
Kudos: 18





	巨匠和太太的日常之山神和女巫

｜一  
虽然是看惯的山  
冬天来了  
也要恭敬的看  
有神住在那里  
“如果你对山虔敬，他就会保佑你”  
又梦到外婆了，小时候的外婆总是牵着还是小豆丁的堂本刚，慢慢地在奈良的坂道上走，会时不时停下看看远处的山，温言细语地说着这些令人似懂非懂的话。  
看向外婆的眼睛，总觉得她是在透过山看什么别的东西，神色充满着眷恋和怀念。  
看看远山，看看外婆，虽然并不那么明白，却每次都会乖乖地点头。  
“tsuyoshi真是个好孩子”  
会被老人用手掌轻柔地抚摸后脑勺，并在路过糖果店的时候得到一颗乌梅糖作为奖励。

小孩子总是天真而单纯的，少年的堂本君相信只要是对山和天空足够虔诚，许愿就一定会实现。  
直到外婆生病。  
那段时间他几乎每天都会在回家的路上非常虔敬地对着远山许愿，希望外婆的病快点好，  
在每次去病院的时候都兴奋地告诉外婆自己帮她向着山神祈福了，所以明天病一定就会好的。  
但这个明天一直没有来，第二年的樱花还没盛开，外婆就离开了。  
那一天，天空如往常般澄澈，山岳依旧苍翠，但看在眼中却没那么漂亮了。

虽然住在山里的神明没有救外婆，  
但少年的堂本刚依旧相信它们是存在的。  
一个人走在坂道上和远山对话的习惯并没有改，  
说些没人懂的烦心事，说些绝对第二天就会忘记的愿望，说些于启齿的小秘密。  
远山就像一个尽职的朋友，无论自己怎么慢腾腾，总会毫无抱怨地听下去。  
  
因此当离开奈良去到东京之后，堂本刚真的很不适应，他觉得这大抵是因为不能每天看到山神先生的关系。  
没了自己整日的絮絮叨叨山神应该也很孤单吧。

｜二  
年末的con期结束后还没享受几天两人时光，光一就开始投入舞台剧的排练了  
在东京的家里无聊了两天之后  
堂本刚留下了独自繁忙的相方一个人又跑回了奈良。

上次回来就说要好好弄一下的家里还是一团乱，圣诞节从母亲家搬回去的流木都还随意的堆放在前厅，  
con期实在太忙，两人走得急什么都没来得及安置。  
恰好姐姐这两天也在奈良，就喊她来帮忙。  
至于醉心工作的傻瓜巨匠，就让他孤独的一个人在东京的家里刷浴室吧，坏心眼地这么想着。  
开心地又咬了一口手里的可丽饼。

自己容易过敏，清理仓库的时候一直在挠痒痒，就被姐姐以碍手碍脚为理由赶到楼上去了。  
于是开始整理衣柜，老的衣橱和房间新的装潢格格不入，就想着换一个。  
母亲的老友是个做木活的高手，于是托他重新定制了一个新的木质衣柜，和新的和室风格很搭，  
约了人明天把旧的运到二手市场上去买，里面的衣服得在今天整理出来。

工程量其实不大，自己平时就有收纳的习惯，就连衣服也是分门别类好好地收置好的，需要做的只是把一叠叠的豆腐块挪出来放在箱子里而已，但苦于衣服实在是数量巨大，真的干起来也还是耗了不少时间。  
姐姐仓库的事情忙完了，也上来帮忙。  
性子上两姐弟相当迥异，自己比较像母亲，细致一些，姐姐则像父亲居多，毛毛糙糙大大咧咧。  
两人边聊天边收拾，干活也松快不少。  
“咦？tsuyopon这个是什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你居然有这样的衣服吗？”  
回过头去看，是神社的巫女服。整整齐齐地被收置在盒子里，白衣绯袴、肌襦袢、就连白色足袋和束发用檀纸都被小心地收在一边。  
也愣了一下，哎？我穿过吗？  
‘啊！应该是那时候的。’  
‘这个居然还在呀’  
嘴角上扬，是那种想到什么坏点子的笑容  
“你又在想什么了？”姐姐一脸牙白的表情。  
“没”但笑意却怎越来越明显了‘想到了这次回去要怎么逗家猫而已。’  
  
8年前-  
12年堂本刚宣传新曲的时候顺便拍过一套穿着巫女服饰的奈良纪录片，当时穿的并算不上标准的巫女服饰，是服装师稍微进行了一些再设计的版本，应该是男巫设定感的浴衣。  
拍完之后神社住持为了表示感谢说要给自己谢礼，也不好意思挑什么贵重的，就要了一套标准的巫女服，当时想的是自己回来可以稍微改动一些，下次solo的时候恰好弄个类似的造型。  
但住持送的这套估计是祭祀专用的，比一般的常服精致太多，破坏觉着可惜也就没有下手，觉着带回去都能收藏了。

宣传播出之后也算是一波小小的轰动，摄影师剪辑的时候把自己慢慢地睁眼的镜头放了进去，着实惊艳了一把，就连节目上碰到的熟人都会来调侃两句。

那个宣传片堂本光一自然也是看过的，应该说其实比别人都更早看到，而且是更多的版本，宣传方会在发布前剪几个备用的视频，然后都寄到公司。  
毫不夸装地说，那个镜头他循环的看了10多分钟，多少遍已经记不清了，夸张到闭上眼睛浮现的就是堂本刚睁开眼睛的瞬间。  
双眸剪水  
很漂亮

当时两人还没有正式同居，依旧是需要千方百计地制造到爱人家留宿契机的时候。  
是冲动青涩但也充满勇气的年纪。

因为宣传片的拍摄是在奈良，刚借机回老家休息了几天，再回东京已经是5天之后了。  
小别胜新婚，虽然每天都在互发邮件，但思念并没有因此削减分毫。  
班车抵达的时间是傍晚6点，地下停车场熟悉的保姆车里坐着自己年轻英俊的爱人。  
车门拉上之后迎接自己的就是一个结实地拥抱，  
舞台剧表演期，光一瘦得下巴磕在自己的肩上都会磕得人有些痛的程度了，但还是不舍得推开。  
助理在前座笑得一脸揶揄，看两人没有分开的打算，假装咳了一声，摸摸鼻子有些煞风景地问到“那个...koichi桑、tsuyoshi桑，今天是先送谁？”  
后座两人小声的嘀咕声顿了一下，又重新热烈起来，应该是在商量今晚要上谁家  
过了一会，后座传来光一的声音“今天tsuyoshi君才回来嘛，先去他家吧，你不用送我了，我帮他把行李搬上去之后自己回去就好。”  
“好的，那您小心”别被拍到。  
后面的话没说出来，想也知道光一君今天绝对不会从tsuyoshi君家离开的，这么说也就是做做表面功夫罢了。  
后座的光一似乎在堂本刚耳边说了什么，引得人恼羞成怒地锤了他一下。  
已经成家的助理先生撇撇嘴，这两人真是腻歪而不自知，啊自己也好想回家抱抱自己的妻子呀。

帮搬行李这句话到是不假  
刚的母亲给他塞了很多东西，还有光一的一份，行李自然分量十足。  
光一负责抬纸箱，刚则提着袋子拖行李箱。  
到家之后光一指着其中一个看上去特别精致的盒子问“这是什么”  
正在厨房里倒水的刚探出脑袋，看到光一指的盒子，脸一红，小声地说了一句：“没什么”又钻回了厨房里。  
那个盒子里就是住持送的巫女套装，但想到之前两人在车里的对话忽然就有些难以启齿了。

“你拍的宣传片昨天寄到公司了，我看了”  
“哦？怎么样”  
“你穿那个像人妖一样”  
“......什么意思”  
“就是,嘛，和人妖一样很性感，啊不是，很美”  
“巨匠，不会比喻下次我们直接说可以吗？”  
“嘛，啊...就是，我想看你单独给我穿一次”  
说着这个要求的时候爱人有些苍白的脸上洋溢出兴奋的绯色，眼神很熟悉。  
忍不住扶额，递给对方一个鄙夷的眼神。  
“巨匠你想什么呢？”  
“就是...穿给我看看！”那人的耳尖显而易见地越来越红，把自己也弄得有些不自在。  
“我拍一个宣传片你能想到这些？？？”

等到堂本刚洗完澡出来，赫然就看到自家巨匠像个傻子笑着看向自己，旁边是那个打开的盒子，  
‘完了逃不过了’果不其然，刚想着光一就抬起头来，“tsuyoshi～你反正都带过来了就穿上试试吧”？  
又是那个眼神，‘野狼哄骗小红帽，外婆生病了哟，就这种眼神你知道吗巨匠。’  
刚想逃跑，又被光一拉住  
“我想看”舞台剧压低嗓音的说话方式用在这种地方，巨匠真是天才呀。  
......  
“好吧，那你来帮我一下，这个我一个人估计不行”  
“はいー！”  
这回倒是干脆，虽然答应得快，但是真的帮起忙来光一反倒是碍手碍脚。  
“啊我这个澡就算白洗了”  
堂本刚一边抱怨着一边把看上去很努力实际是在添乱的爱人推开，鼓捣了20分钟，算是勉勉强强穿好了。

镜子里的人因为才洗完头，头发看上去很柔顺，整个人白白嫩嫩，巫女的衣服套在身上整个人多了一丝纯净的气息。  
堂本光一喉头有些干涩。  
说不出话来  
沉默的环境让堂本刚逐渐有些尴尬起来，抬头不安地看向坐在床上的相方。  
光一嘴唇微微地抿着，就这么一言不发地盯着面前的人。

“嘛怎么样？”有些别扭地侧过头询问，既然千辛万苦换上了，这人总归是要发表一下感言的。  
“綺麗”  
本来以为又是口是心非言辞，说什么像人妖一样之类的暴躁发言，然后自己就可以用一发搞笑化解眼前令人不自在的氛围。  
没想到却是这么直白的一句  
反而不知道该怎么回应了“哎？”  
  
堂本光一也没想到自己会被相方的这个装扮击沉得这么彻底，真实看到这人站在自己面前的冲击比其影片来的要强很多。  
白玉团子一样的人，端着一副秀丽清俊的模样，却做着这副打扮，侍奉神的禁欲的样子，微微撅起来的嘴唇带了点俗世烟尘才有的可怜兮兮。  
总的来说，是干净，那种想要被玷污的干净。  
每次只要是直白地赞扬这人就会表现得很不知所措，像是人偶一样，现在这个人偶还用黏黏糊糊慢条斯理的语气在和自己说话，眼睛里蓄着害羞和慌张，柔软的水滴，脑子里忽然出现这样的形容词。

光一咳嗽一声  
好不容易找回自己的声音，但也低哑得不像话  
“你明天没行程吧，我排练下午才开始”  
对方似乎还在困惑，依旧是一脸不解地看着自己，毫无防备的。

言辞进一步解释有些费劲，光一觉得自己现在也没这样的耐心就对了。  
起身用力一扯，站在面前的巫女娃娃就被光一扯到了怀里，柔软发丝将洗发露清淡香味送到鼻前。  
亲吻从嘴唇的相接开始，之后是舌和齿的缠绵，  
啄吻、轻咬、舔舐。  
直到浅淡的唇色一点点泛出诱人的绯红。  
光一的手指在刚的发丝间穿梭，用力地，将对方按向自己，鼻尖相抵、呼吸缠绵。

亲吻的间隙，光一凝视着刚慢慢睁开的眼睛，里面是一池被自己搅碎的潭水，雾气弥散着，眼角微微发红，不知道是因为被咬疼了还是憋气憋的，看上去可怜又诱人。  
光一不知道现在的自己在对方眼里又是怎样的，喜悦和满足，还有那么一丝丝的焦躁吧。  
心中被独占的欲望充盈着，只要这个人就好，这个干净而纯粹的孩子永远是自己的。  
朋友、爱人、兄弟、半身。  
想将他彻底揉进眼中，装进鱼缸里。用玻璃罩保护的脆弱的爱人。  
下身的动作和平时相比有些粗暴，巫女的衣服凌乱地挂在刚的身上，坐在光一身上的身躯随着他的挺动颤栗着，时不时撒娇似地扭动，接着一声“koichi”被撞碎成细碎的喘息与呻吟。

一次次顶入，摩擦，毫不犹豫地抽离，光一握在刚腰际的手很烫，温度透过衣服都能灼伤人。  
他坏心眼地不让刚脱衣服，说是这样比较有仪式感，衣料摩擦过身体，因为体质的原因不久就出现了一条条浅淡的红痕，带着一股凌虐的美。  
刚仰着的脖颈拉出柔韧的线条，像是受到蛊惑一般，几乎是虔诚的，光一溯着滑落的汗水向上舔舐，经过喉结的时候轻轻地啄吻，又惩罚性地轻咬，“呃嗯～”感到包裹着自己的地方微微地抽搐起来，怀里的人发出幼鹿一般的呜咽，插在自己发间的手指徒劳地轻扯着碎发。  
“koichi，kochan...”  
祈求的声音，这是投降的标志，但猎物如果用这样的声音喊着猎人的名字，只会被吃干抹净得更加彻底吧。  
最后，堂本刚不记得过了多久，穴内被炙热摩擦得麻木甚至有一丝疼痛，肩头痣的位置被身后的人啃得红肿不堪。  
他坐在堂本光一身上，被身下的人顶得有些无助地仰头，月光之下，凌乱的衣袍有种淫靡的罪恶感，像是一场献祭。  
光一的手指摩挲着刚耳侧细腻的皮肤，他微微侧头，讨好似地磨蹭着光一有些粗糙的掌面，嗓音含着颤栗  
“嗯～koichi 拜托...我不行了，啊！”  
一个狡猾的深顶，尾音上扬，腰脊绷紧又断线一般地塌下，刚溢出的快感的泪珠被相方一一舔掉，在断线之前，伴随着热流一起被身体记住的，是对方在自己耳畔温柔的呢喃：“私のみこ”

｜三  
周末的时候堂本光一也回了奈良，美其名曰来看看妈妈顺便接他回家，但堂本刚觉得这个人多半是因为有什么事情要说才会这样。  
果不其然，桌上放着一把没见过的汽车钥匙，上面的标志看上去就并不便宜。  
“你买新车了？”  
“啊！这个呀...嗯！就之前和你说过那个！”  
“哦？”  
“那天没忍住”  
算了算了这人买车倒也并不频繁，这两年因为自己的耳朵受不了很大的声音，法拉利也很少开了，买车什么的虽然一直在说但并没有真的买，现在想要换一辆也无可厚非，况且车什么的自己也还是喜欢的，毕竟是男人。

带人看自己重新布置的和室，放着插好的花和之前写的字画，光线洒进来很美。  
在审美意识方面，光一向来觉得只要是刚喜欢的就绝对没什么问题，闭着眼睛吹就好，从墙角夸到墙头，最后被放在门边的盒子吸引了注意。  
他记得那个盒子。是装巫女服的盒子，虽然那衣服当时第一次穿就被两人蹂躏得不成样子，本来以为这东西他应该扔了才对，居然还收在这里。  
于是指着角落“哎它居然还在呀”

堂本刚望着窗外前方绵延的山丘，听到不出意料的问题时唇角勾起一抹计划得逞的微笑，装作不经意地回头。“哎？什么？”  
“哦，对呀，怀念吗？当年的巨匠您可是相当勇猛”调侃地说到。  
“胡说什么呢”  
光一眼前的，是背靠着余晖的爱人，带着揶揄的笑意，他忽然意识到，这个房间真的很漂亮。

晚饭是在刚的妈妈家吃的，熟悉清淡的饭菜，饭后消食，两人沿着坂道散步回家。  
因为不是旅游旺季，夜晚的奈良街道上几乎没有什么人，难得的满月，没有路灯的地方天空比大地亮很多。

回到家两人乘兴想在新装好的和室赏月，恰巧前几天节目买的喝日本酒的酒盅也在这边，顺便可以尝尝友人送来的日本酒。  
光一洗完澡后换上堂本刚早就准备好的睡衣，钻进被炉里，剥着桌上的蜜柑，随手拍了张照片，发到老友的群里显摆自己偷来的悠闲时光。果不其然惨遭拉黑，心满意足地放下手机。

浴室的水声停了，算着刚应该马上就出来了吧，于是起身从柜子里摸出之前买的酒盅，翻转着杯面四处打量，晚上的和室又别有一番味道，装潢选用了暖黄色的光线，怀旧的气息会让人连呼吸都不自觉的慢下来。  
目光移到了墙角。  
咦？  
那个盒子怎么打开了？

心跳忽然漏了一拍，节奏忽然加快，结合傍晚爱人狡猾的表情，脑中隐隐有了猜测。  
脚步声由远及近，还有那人右脚踝上铃铛的摇动，在夜晚莫名地令人心头一颤。  
忽然有些不敢回头。

啪  
堂本刚把灯关上了，月光乘着人造光消失的空档，浩浩荡荡地挤了进来。  
缓缓拉上身后的纸门，刚看着呆若木鸡地看着自己的光一，心情大好。  
他穿了那套盒子里的女巫服，因为是自己勉强穿上的，并不齐整，也或许就是刻意，黑痣在凝脂般的肩头很醒目。

堂本光一心想，奈良的夜晚真的很安静呀，  
刚脚上铃铛的声音异常清晰，一声一声，像是走在自己心上。

面对面坐下，不得不承认，含着浅笑的堂本刚是端丽的，紫色的发丝随着低头的动作敛去了眼神中的光，看上去陡增了距离感。  
可能是光一紧张的神情实在搞笑，最终还是破功了，笑得前仰后翻，小猪般哼哼唧唧。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，怀念吗？巨匠”

光一被他笑得有些窘迫，口气中自然带了些别扭“没什么，你这样是要干嘛？”  
对方并没有被自己的情绪所影响，自顾自地往两人的酒杯里斟酒，然后抬头看着他，又自顾自地开始说起故事来。  
都是些小时候的琐事，可能这个房间勾起了太多过去的回忆，光一也逐渐平静下来，安静地听着，时不时地补充两句，半旬之后，刚似乎喝醉了，膝行着向自己爬来，脸色坨红。  
“呐，巨匠，你记得上次我穿这个衣服你说了什么吗？”  
没等自己回答，他就自顾自地接上“綺麗お”  
“呐，现在呢？”  
刚双手撑在地上，松散的衣襟露出形状良好的胸肌，实际上并不女性化，但在光一眼里这人就是该死的性感。  
喝醉之后刚的眼神比清醒时要直白得多，有些娇憨，像是讨要着亲吻一般仰着头望着自己。  
上目线  
要死

这次堂本刚并没有喝醉，只是酒壮怂人胆，借着兴致想着反过来逗逗平时天下无敌的爱人。  
看人呆呆的表情心情大好，奖励性的给他一个亲吻，两人的唇都带着酒气和夜晚的凉意，在相互的摩擦中渐渐升温。  
牙白，自己也有些想要了。  
嘛算了，今天就当作庆祝新的和室完工，放纵一下吧，反正明天也是休息日。

堂本刚低头吻过光一的脖颈，那条自己最喜欢的颈线，锁骨，形状姣好的胸腹，解开睡衣的扣子，闭着眼睛凭着本能去摸索。  
有些烦恼，巨匠在尺寸方面还是很有实力的，活动活动下颌，“嘛，今天就算是奖励了。”俯下身去。  
光一倒抽一口凉气，下身被纳入了刚窄小温热的口腔，柔软的唇舌裹住柱身舔吻着，毕竟那么多年，怎样能让光一舒服堂本刚还是非常了解的。但就算是做着这么淫靡的事情，这人的表情依旧像是在吃冰淇凌，反倒更加令人难耐了。  
堂本光一觉得现在的状况真是要命。不敢动，刚的咽喉特别敏感，要是自己任性的不小心动了，可能这来之不易的“奖励”马上就会变成干呕而告终了，不知道这样究竟是享受还是折磨了。

唇角实在有些酸痛了，堂本刚抬起头，嗔怪地看了光一一眼，黏黏糊糊地抱怨着“啊你这个怎么还这么硬，好麻烦”  
刚焦躁地猛然将光一推到在榻榻米上，红着眼睛胯坐在他的腰间。  
从光一的视角看过去，穿着神侍衣服的刚背后便是落地窗外皎然升起的明月，他就在自己眼前慢条斯理地解着束带，恶魔一般狡猾地笑着看着自己。月光透过没拉上的和纸门扉投进来，洒在爱人凝脂白无暇的背上，侧面的镜子里看上去像是生出了翅膀，白色的肌襦袢松散地搭在肩上，神圣而色情。  
让人想要臣服，  
又想要征服。

刚轻轻地扭动臀部在光一跨上摩擦，红肿的唇微张着喘息，呼吸炙热，手在身体上难耐地抚过，停留在尖翘的乳尖，常年被疼爱的乳晕随着喘息一起一伏，分身也顶出了不小的帐篷，身体微微地颤抖起来，却依旧用有些挑衅的眼神看着光一。  
“tsuyoshi...”  
光一下身硬得发疼，挣扎着想要坐起来掌握主动权，却又被身上神子大人绮丽的眼波定在原地。  
“说了今天我来的”堂本刚俯下身，惩罚似地轻轻撕咬光一的唇，肉感十足的臀肉夹着那人的下身摩擦着。  
两人都有些难耐，但这本身就是一场博弈，谁先求饶就认输了。

毕竟好多天没做了，40多岁的身子不比当年，光是跪在光一身上自己润滑，大腿根就有些吃力地颤抖，当然在光一的视角来看，这种颤动也是情色的调味剂。  
因为为了准备演唱会，刚前段时间故意停止了增肌的训练，大腿和腰腹的肉和之前相比都松软不少，“你真是柔软的40岁呐”，之前两人在酒店胡闹的时候光一曾经一边捏着刚的后腰把手一边吐槽过。  
缓缓地坐下去，好久没玩这么有挑战性的体位了，两人都是，额头上泌出细汗。  
完全纳进去之后，刚深深地舒了一口气，末了又装作游刃有余地调侃爱人  
“巨匠你要是把长这里的力气花到身高上说不定还能再长长”。

然后开始扭腰，堂本刚的腰线很漂亮，虽然现在并不纤细，但是更添了一股子肉欲感。  
曾经有前辈说过，男人到了一定年龄就会开始欣赏熟妇的美了，当时还嗤之以鼻，渐渐的却是懂了，青涩的浆果固然美好，但熟成之后的却更是让人心痒难耐。  
像是熟烂的桃，正是汁水最为丰沛的时候。

虽然放话出来要掌控全局，但床事方面，堂本刚向来都是躺着享受比较多，这样的体力活几分钟后就有些力不从心了。  
炙热的分身在体内摩擦带来的快感，膝盖一抖，一下子嵌入得有些深了，刚好顶在那一点上“啊～！不行不行！”  
刚的小腹微微抽搐，分身前端也颤抖着吐出白色的粘液，一下子刺激过大，无声的泪水顺着脸颊滑落，后穴无助地收缩着，体内的肉柱更加坚硬，光一又狠狠撞了一下，堂本刚双腿发颤，被顶得射了出来，语气中都带上了哭腔“啊！不要..不要..koichi不要了呃嗯～”  
高潮之后腰腿酸软得不成样子，精液落在光一形状优良的腹肌上，整个人还未从欲望的浪潮中反应过来，但爱人显然欲望尚未满足，只得求助的小声哼哼“你快一点”。  
光一收到刚的信号，也没有余裕挑逗他了，毕竟现在的自己也实在是憋得不行，翻身将人压在身下，炙热的性器再次撞了进去，每一下都冲着敏感点袭去。  
座长大人长期以来的龙旗不是白练的，胯骨撞击着身下人圆翘肉感的臀，连接处的润滑剂被搅打出泡沫，滑腻又潮湿，光一尤嫌不够似的，用手不轻不重地拍打刚抖动的臀尖，在脆弱敏感的皮肤上留下绯色的印记，虽然不痛，但这份屈辱感让堂本刚越发敏感，哭着扭动身子配合着对方，老夫老妻在这方面的契合度让性事变得更加激烈。光一倒抽一口凉气，更深地将自己埋进去。俯身去舔咬刚精致的耳廓。  
“喜欢这样吗？”  
“嗯～喜欢..喜欢，koichi”  
要死，这种时候了，这人还是这么会说话。  
光一搂着他翻过身来，让那人坐在自己身上，面对着窗外，从背后抱住他，用力地顶进去，堂本刚朦胧的眼前就是清朗的月色，羞耻感席上心头，眼前的群山和月色神圣如斯，而自己却在做这种令人羞耻糜烂的事情。  
挣扎着转头，想把自己的头埋进身后爱人的胸口，又被强势的扭过来，

光一有些坏心眼的冲着敏感点一阵戳弄，在他耳边低沉地询问到“害羞吗？你的山神小伙伴看着哦”，说不出话来，本来就是敏感得不行的时候，想要还嘴，对方一用力，浑身一抖又立刻软了下来，堂本刚蹙着眉眼睛湿漉漉地摇头，咬住的下唇也挡不住的呻吟溢出来。  
他只得徒劳的伸手往后去抓光一的后劲，腰腹拉成一条优美的弧线，在一次深顶之后，尖叫着再次泄了出来。  
后穴有些麻木，敏感得仿佛能感到插在里面的肉柱的跳动。

光一有些霸道的将他的头掰过来，唇舌交缠，分开的唇角牵出淫靡的银丝，“他们都说女巫是要献祭给山神的”  
不知道是不是被做昏了脑袋，堂本刚仿佛从这时候的爱人眼中读出了一丝委屈。  
末了忽然恍然大悟，轻笑一声，自发地转过身来，差点又因为穴里的性器而软了腰。  
他抱住光一，像是抱住海上的浮木，面对面的，刚轻吻着光一的眼睑，眼神温柔，沙哑的嗓音仿佛带着钩子。  
“就是你呀，我的山神大人”  
没等他反应过来，光一忽然重重顶了几下，闷哼一声，射在了他身体里。  
堂本刚也愣了“巨匠！”有些暴躁“我不想再清洁一次了！”  
“对...对不起”  
结结巴巴不器用的样子有些可爱，“算了算了，那一起吧。”

夜晚，躺在榻榻米上，堂本刚累得一只手指都懒得抬起来，两人有一搭没一搭的聊着天：  
“说起来，巨匠，为什么每次你看到我穿这个就这么激动”  
“啊？有吗？”  
“嗯，那啥都比平时厉害很多”  
“emmm？没有 没有的事”

“啊！是那个吧，以前我拍那个广告的时候大家不都说我就是女巫嘛”  
“嗯，是有人这么说”  
“女巫是献祭给山神的哦”  
“诶？”  
“所以你，嫉妒了？”  
“嗯，然后我就觉得那不行，你就是我的”  
“.....”

没有回应，光一转头一看，刚不知什么时候睡着了，叹了口气，这人也是，总在自己告白的时候睡过去。  
转身搂住他，也陷入了沉眠。  
半晌，堂本刚睁开眼睛，亲了亲爱人高挺的鼻尖，满意地笑了笑。  
这个傻子。  
‘他们都说你像巫女，巫女是要献祭给山神的’  
‘那你就是我的山神呀’


End file.
